


Beyan Loobes

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon verse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance gets a tiny friend, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how to tag so, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, okay, alright, okay, Lance will be the first one to admit that maybe his idea of exploring the Royal Garden of an alien planet was not the best idea ever considering the wild amount of unknown flora around him.A berry is going to eat him alive. Great, yeah, that will look amazing in his section of the future history books: ‘Blue Paladin of Voltron, Lance McClain, found dead in Royal Garden after being half eaten by an alien berry.’Amazing headline right there.





	Beyan Loobes

**Author's Note:**

> So! Keeping it short; a small Lance drabble with a speck of Shance and a special guest for @madam-blue !!! Happy late birthday!!! <33 
> 
> Btw, you can have an idea of Bloob by looking at Blue’s icon. ANYWAYS! I hope I did alright! Excuse the typos and bad grammar and blablabla. I tried.
> 
> Ps. Don’t ask me about the title, idk. BTW. Headcanon that Lance his mama’s eyes. That’s it. bye. i’m done. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn’t belong to me and neither does Bloob.

_ It was just a poke. _

So, okay, alright, okay, Lance will be the first one to admit that maybe his idea of exploring the Royal Garden of an alien planet was not the best idea ever considering the wild amount of unknown flora around him.

That big spiky plant that looks like a rose hanging from the walls? Yeah, that one spat out red acid at his shoes just an fifteen minutes ago and he  _ noped _ the heck out of that side of the Garden.

If Lance was being honest, though, he preferred the low-key deadly garden than staying a tick more inside that boring meeting with the planet’s queen.

Was the treaty necessary? Well, yeah, of course.

He still doesn’t regret how he slipped out of the meeting room when Coran was charming the Queen with a twist of his moustache. The planet’s habitants were quite amazed with hair, alright, seeing as they were mostly smooth skin with no hair whatsoever.

Lance had tried, honest to God, he did, but he seems to be Trouble’s favorite toy because even though Lance had kept his distance with most of the flora around him, it was that damn small bush with tiny circles resembling berries that were his downfall.

They could not blame him, okay? It was a goddamn orange bush full of white berries with the size of an apple.

He has always been a curious child. He was the kind of child who will eat play dough, taste sand, and poke the shell of a crab, just for the sake of it.

So yes, technically speaking? Lance is totally justified on why he’s currently leaning down, almost kneeling in front of the orange bush and poking at one of the berries.

Poke. Just a small gentle soft poke.

He did not expect to get eyes: grey, big and owlishly looking eyes afterwards.

He also did not expect it to blink at him, the grey color in them turning a pale green before taking a sharper deep blue color in them. Lance can only stare in shock as the small berry ends up getting covered on a shade lighter than its eyes all over its round body in less than a tick. 

Here’s the weirdest part: Lance takes a small familiar comfort as soon as his brain clicks on the color in the berry, but Lance doesn’t have time to think about it because suddenly, the small berry jumps.

It fucking jumps and something is rubbing against his cheek.

Oh, oh no. A berry is going to eat him alive. Great, yeah, that will look amazing in his section of the future history books:  _ ‘Blue Paladin of Voltron, Lance McClain, found dead in Royal Garden after being half eaten by an alien berry.’ _

Amazing headline right there.

Lance’s is half way through narrating his own life inside the imaginary history book that it takes him around five ticks to realize that he’s still breathing and there’s a soft gentle purr near his ear.

He dares to look, turning his face slowly to the side to meet the berry’s blue eyes. The berry blinks at him one more time, eyes big and so damn familiar, before it offers him a soft smile and a soft gurgle.

Well, he would be damned but Lance is totally okay if he was going to be eaten by a cute berry like this one. He’s alright with his fate.

Except it doesn’t eat him. It just coos and nuzzles closer to Lance’s face, purring in appreciation when Lance let’s out a shaky laugh.

“Hey, hey, now! Slow it down, buddy,” Lance laughs, cupping his hands around the small alien carefully before pulling it slightly away to look at it in the eye, “Holy crow, you’re so wobbly. You are like a bubble, a wobbly bubble.” 

“Who is a wobbly bubble?” Lance jumps startled at the sudden voice behind him and turns around, hands still cupping the small alien. His eyes light up at the sight of his boyfriend, followed close behind by Allura and the Queen herself.

“This tiny fella: I’m not sure where they came from, but here they are.” 

Shiro blinks in curiosity at the small ball in Lance’s hands, leaning down to get a closer look. The small berry-like alien stares right back at him in silence before it coos and bumps its face against Shiro’s nose.

“They like you.” The Queen muses from behind, a serene and soft expression in her face as she watches the display in front of her, “Young Blue Paladin, the Beyan Loobes are one of the most excotic and precious plants in our flora. They are some of the most valuable companions, since they forge a strong bond with whoever awakens them. A trusty friend and ally for all livings.” 

“They are quite extraordinary.” Allura whispers in awe, her hands hovering over the Beyan in hesitation, looking up at Lance in question.

The brunet smiles reassuringly at her and pulls his friend higher. The princess smiles when the small Beyan nuzzles against her palm.

“I have to say, though, it’s extremely unusual for them to wake up out of season, and for them to leave the planet itself but at the sudden events...” The Queen trails off, her pale violet eyes lingering a second too long on the small Beyan before they turn to look at Lance, her features turning a shade more serious, “Young Blue Paladin, I know your talents and your capability as a warrior, but as this Beyan’s Queen and you, as their chosen bond companion, I must ask of you: do you accept the bond they have entrusted on you?” 

Lance blinks, shifting his gaze from the Queen’s eyes to look down at the Beyan in his hands, how it sinks deeper into the warm around his hands provide, and suddenly there’s no hesitation.

“Your Highness,” Lance calls, strong and unwavering, “I pledge to you my word as a Paladin, as a man, and as human, that I accept their bond and I will do everything in my power to be a worthy companion of the small treasure you have offered me.” 

The Queen eyes him carefully, her eyes never leaving his, before she nods satisfied, a small relieved smile on her face. 

“I thank you greatly, Young Blue Paladin.” 

Lance shakes his head softly. “It’s me who is grateful, Your Highness.” 

“Now, come, the royal feast for your departure is about to start, we cannot be late.” Allura nods besides the Queen before meeting both Shiro and Lance’s eyes. Both Paladins nods at her and then they are left behind in the garden.

“This is an unusual souvenir.” Shiro chuckles nudging the brunet playfully with his shoulder, making him laugh.

“I’m not one to complain.” Lance shrugs, bringing Beyan close to his face, eyes shining with emotion, “Are you ready to be part of our Paladin adventure, Mr. Berry?” 

Shiro snorts besides him. “Mr. Berry, Lance?” 

Lance pouts and shots him a mocking glare. “They looked like a berry, but fine! Mr. I’m Too Picky With Names, how about….”

“Bloob.” 

Lance blinks, arching a confused eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Bloob…” he repeats slowly, and his mouth twitches in amusement when Shiro nods happily.

“Yeah, B for Beyan and Loob for Loobes: Bloob!” 

Lance giggles, covering his mouth with his free hand to keep his laughter in check. “Oh my god, you dork, you actually just said ‘bloob’.” 

There’s a chirp and both Paladins look down to catch the Beyan’s eyes. They coo at the sight of it gently jumping with excitement and happiness and Shiro shots Lance a victory grin.

“I think  _ Bloob  _ just decided for you.”

Lance purses his lips in mock indignation and sticks his tongue out to his boyfriend. “Get your own Bloob,  _ mi rey _ .”  

Shiro laughs and raises both of his hands in surrender before holding his flesh one out towards the brunet. 

Lance smiles, intertwining his free hand immediately with Shiro’s. The couple heads towards the exit in silence before Lance stops short, breath hitching, and looks down at Bloob.

“My mama’s eyes,” Lance gasps, a small excited smile creeping over his mouth, “That’s why you looked familiar. You have my mama’s eyes.”

Bloob doesn’t answers. They limit themselves to settle down further down in Lance’s hand before closing their eyes for a quick nap. 

Lance’s smile stays on for the rest of the day. 


End file.
